In recent years, various videos are provided due to an increase in the number of channels for television broadcasting and wide spread of the Internet. Various video display apparatuses have also been provided following this. In particular, television receivers called smart televisions are now on the market.
Typical smart televisions have the Internet connection function. This allows such smart televisions to receive videos not only through television broadcasting, but also via the Internet. Various videos are provided on the Internet. The smart televisions can receive such videos, and display the received videos. Furthermore, smart televisions can download application programs such as games, and can execute the downloaded application programs.
A smart television is basically manipulated via a touch screen. In other words, such a smart television includes a highly advanced user interface. For example, a smart television obtains various instructions from a user via a graphical user interface (GUI), and executes the obtained instructions. This allows the user to have his/her smart television to execute complicated instructions which are difficult to be carried out by conventional operation using a remote control.
Widely used recent video display apparatuses of various types include a video display apparatus which displays videos in three dimensions (3D) by using parallax. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a stereoscopic display apparatus which displays a stereoscopic image which can be stereoscopically viewed.
The stereoscopic display apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 displays, as a stereoscopic image, only an image selected from among plural images, and displays other images as plane images. Alternatively, the stereoscopic display apparatus according to PTL 1 displays, as a plane image, only an image selected from among plural images, and displays other images as stereoscopic images. In other words, the stereoscopic display apparatus according to PTL 1 converts only a selected image to provide the image with a stereoscopic effect. This allows the stereoscopic display apparatus to make the selected image conspicuous, and improve the visibility of the selected image.